El angel y el demonio
by AdriSCullen
Summary: Marianne ha sido vampiro por casi 500 años. Aburrida de la monótona vida que sigue, conoce por casualidad a Bill Kaulitz. Un romance prohibido surgirá, trayendo a su vez recuerdos del pasado. Un pasado manchado de sangre que todavía no termina.
1. Chapter 1

1-  
La primera vez que lo vi fue en el año 2006. Aburrida, entré a ver el espectáculo del que se estaba hablando por todas las calles de Oberhäusen: una banda nueva tocaba en un teatro. Me paré al final del lugar. No tenía muchas intenciones en realidad de verlo. Ya con mi edad había visto muchas cosas, pero necesitaba algo que me sacara del aburrimiento.

A mi alrededor, miles de chicas gritaba desaforadas para que aquellas nuevas caras del rock alemán aparecieran al fin. La energía era palpable e incluso a mi me contagiaron. Quería ver lo mismo que ellas. Y entonces, salieron. Eran cuatro. El sonido de la guitarra eléctrica, que hace ya mucho tiempo supo engatusarme, rompió por toda la sala. Era una melodía rápida, fácil de atrapar a la gente.

Y entonces, lo vi. Fue para mi como si, de pronto, entre toda la oscuridad de mi vida, apareciera una luz. Su rostro angelical, sus profundos ojos marrones, su andar desgarbado y con confianza. Y su voz. ¡Ay, esa voz! Pareció que un arcángel había descendido del cielo para cantar frente a mí.

Agradecí que las luces estuvieran apagadas en donde yo me encontraba. Los humanos se hubieran asustado seguramente ante la expresión de mi rostro, pero no pude evitarlo. Nosotros, los vampiros, somos capaces de demostrar las emociones aún más intensamente que los mortales, por lloque debemos tener un control estricto sobre ellas. En ese momento, todo mi control se perdió. Ese joven de ahí hizo que lo perdiera. Me perdí en su voz, dejando que entrara en mi mente, y me llevaran a un mundo que conocía y no conocía a la misma vez. Recorría la vida del joven como si yo hubiera sido él. Era un torbellino de emociones y deseé que no terminara nunca.

A partir de ese momento, mi vida como la conocía, cambió. Ya no me importaba nada, salvo ese joven, mi ángel personal.  
_  
__Nací en el año 1491, el año del nacimiento del rey de Enrique VIII en la ciudad de Londres. Mi padre era un duque, famoso por su valor en las batallas y mi madre, hija de un marqués. Rodeada por lujos y riqueza, crecí creyéndome el centro del mundo. Iba a los bailes y me regocijaba por dentro cuando se daban vuelta para mirarme. Enriquecía mi belleza con joyas de oro y caminaba con la cabeza en alto. Parecía una princesa y actuaba como tal.___

_Y casi me convierto en una. El rey coqueteaba claramente conmigo, en especial durante los primeros años del matrimonio la hija de los Reyes Católicos españoles, Catalina de Aragón. Me volví un ser egocéntrico, frígida, segura de un poder sobre los otros que creía tener (que con el tiempo me di cuenta que nunca tuve). Tenía tan solo 20 años.___

_En uno de los tantos viajes a Birmingham que hacía con mi familia fue cuando mi vida cambió por primera vez. El viaje, para mi, tenía que ver con el hecho de que el rey iba a estar en ese mismo lugar. No lo quería y lo encontraba poco agraciado, con un terrible temperamento. Pero me gustaban las cosas que susurraba a mi oído, como me trataba cuando estaba de buen humor, los regalos finos y caros que me daba. Y amaba el rostro de ira de la reina cada vez que me vía, sabiendo que su esposo lo pasaba mejor conmigo que con ella. Mi madre sospechaba lo que sucedía, pero no le hizo caso, y mi padre simplemente me seguía impulsando a seguir, deseoso de conseguir más poder y status. ___

_En la casa de campo donde estábamos había otras figuras importantes del reino. El duque de Yorkshire y su esposa, un arzobispo, un famoso pintor y la famosa duquesa de Cardiff, prima del rey. Sin embargo, no recuerdo a ninguno de ellos con claridad. Para mi son como reflejos en un espejo sucio. Imágenes sin sentido de una vida vacía.___

_La única cara que se mantiene viva es la del marqués de Glasgow. Había estado anhelando conocerlo. Los rumores corrían por entre la corte y la clase alta de que había surgido de la nada, con un título nobiliario, una inmensa riqueza y muchas tierras. Pocos lo habían visto, pero ninguno que yo conociera.___

_Entró a la habitación donde estábamos reunidos con un paso que me pareció en esos momentos irreal, como si se desplaza en vez de caminos. Su cuerpo alto y esbelto estaba ataviado con un traje típico de la época, del más caro terciopelo negro. Pero lo que me deslumbró fue su rostro (sin edad, de una belleza adónica que quitaba el aire) y su manera de hablar (nuevamente, sin tiempo aparente, seductora, misteriosa e inteligente). Fue hacia un sillón y se sentó allí tranquilamente, opacando al resto de las personas del salón. Y, cuando posó sus ojos en mí, unos ojos tan oscuros que parecían negros, me sentí atraída por él. Él se convirtió en la tierra de mi mundo, y yo era la luna. El rey perdió todo interés para mí, ya que yo solo quería estar junto a ese misterioso hombre. Y él pareció querer lo mismo.___

_En un principio, no me preocupó que él solo se viera de noche. Cuando aparecía, me cegaba su presencia. Pasaba horas a su lado, aprendiendo. Había viajado por el mundo y me contaba cosas maravillosas de cada lugar donde había estado. Pienso que me podría haber contado cualquier cosa, yo igual hubiera quedado prendada a él.___

_Dos noches antes de nuestro regreso a la capital, él se despidió del resto, aduciendo que debía volver antes por negocios. Me sentí desfallecer ante la mera idea de no saber cuándo lo volvería a ver. Se despidió de mí con sus modales galantes y salió por la puerta hacia su carruaje. Sin ánimos para nada más, me refugié en mi habitación.___

_Horas más tarde, escuché la clara voz de él en mis sueños, llamándome. Me desperté y, en la oscuridad, abrí las ventanas, sin saber exactamente lo que hacía. No me asusté cuando lo vi allí, entrando por el ventanal cuando me alejé. Estaba sumido en una especie de sopor y apenas si podía sentir mi cuerpo. Se acercó de mi de manera fantasmal y me abrazó con un solo brazo, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba mi rostro, diciéndome con la mirada que me amaba y que fuera suya, solo suya. Creo que le dije que sí.___

_Me besó y sus labios me parecieron fríos, pero llenos de una pasión que yo no conocía. De a poco, fue bajando hacia mi garganta y yo me dejaba besar. De pronto, sentí cómo algo punzante me lastimaba junto en la artería. Abrí los ojos grandes, pero no pude gritar. Mientras él bebía mi sangre, me susurraba palabras en mi mente, diciendo que todo estaría bien. Mi cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza lentamente, mientras él se llevaba mi vida. Y antes de lo que me imaginé, se detuvo. Se lajeó de mi garganta para apoyar su cuello en mis labios y susurrarme al oído.___

_-Bebe___

_No tuvo que repetirlo y hundí mis nuevos colmillos en su vena, dejando que la sangre fluyera por mi boca, para ser una con mi cuerpo.___

_Y desde ese momento, dejé de ser la marquesa Marianne de Longshore, para ser simplemente Marianne, la vampiro_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Cuando regresé a mi hogar esa noche, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Todavía era temprano, pero no podía continuar caminando por las calles mientras la voz de ese ángel me retumbaba en los oídos.

Tenía que volver a verlo, me dije. Por lo que volví a salir, apurada. Fue fácil descubrir el hotel donde se quedaban, iba tanteando la mente de las jóvenes hasta que logré visualizar en mi propia mente el lugar.

Nuevamente, lleno de niñas y una seguridad estricta. Pero para mi era fácil llegar hacia ellos, y él me llamaba en sueños, por que eran para mi más claros que cualquier otro de los mortales que dormían en ese lugar. Me metí por el costado del hotel, deslizándome por entre medio de dos paredes imposible excepto para aquellos de nosotros que se consideran antiguos. Sin ningún problema, comencé a trepar, oculta del ojo avizor por una oscuridad inquebrantable. Llegué al quinto piso y me introduje por una ventana abierta de un saloncito común.

Él se encontraba un piso más arriba. Caminé la distancia que nos separaba. Nadie se percató de que una extraña había interrumpido el orden del hotel. Las pocas almas vivas que me vieron solo quedaron sorprendidos por mi propia belleza supernatural e incluso algunos creyeron haber visto un fantasma. Seguí subiendo, haciendo caso omiso a quienes, en otra situación, hubieran sido mis deliciosas víctimas.

El pasillo estaba vacío, como bien yo sabía. Sin embargo, me embargó un miedo que hacía muchos años no sentía cuando me paré frente a la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que si cruzaba el umbral, no habría vuelta atrás, quedaría atrapada bajo su hechizo y solo quedarían dos opciones: convertirlo en mi compañero o alimentarme de él. Lo mejor era salir de ahí, irme de la ciudad y olvidarme de él por completo. Pero nunca fui de las que se dejaran ganar por el miedo fácilmente y se chico, niño aún ante mis ojos, me llamaba cada vez más apremiantemente.

Abrí la puerta sin dificultados y me adentré a la habitación. Él dormí profundamente en su cama. Las sábanas blancas arremolinándose alrededor de su hermoso cuerpo y sus cabellos jugueteando con la almohada. Parecía desprender una luz propia, diferente a las que había visto antes. Me senté junto a él en la cama para verlo, apreciarlo. Y me dejó entrever su nombre.

-Bill- susurré suave a la noche.

Y me di cuenta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de que lo deseaba. Lo quería todo de él. Su olor, su sangre, su cuerpo, su calor, su voz y su risa. Todo, solo para, en todos los posibles sentidos.

Me quedé extasiándome de él hasta que la mañana dio su aviso, y yo tuve que volver al hogar que ahora había perdido todo su placer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_Me desperté de un sobresalto, fue algo automático. Me sentía un poco mareada, pero me percaté de que mis sentidos, de alguna manera, se habían intensificado. También me di cuenta de que aquella habitación no era la mía, ni ninguna que yo conocía.___

_Estaba recostada en una cama de dos plazas de una excelente calidad de caoba, la cabecera tallada con dibujos intrincados. Un gran mueble de la misma manera, a sí también como una especie de escritorio, con un gran espejo detrás.___

_Miré por las ventanas. Era de noche. De lejos me llegaba el sonido del mar romper contra las rocas. Pero eso era imposible, que yo recordaba, la casa donde había estado estaba en el medio del campo, y la costa más cercana estaba a dos días de viaje en carruaje. Recordé entonces, con un leve escalofrío, lo sucedido cuando anocheció: el marqués de Glasgow entrando por mi ventana, sus besos y cómo bebió mi sangre. Toqué con mis dedos mi cuello y me sentí helada, aunque no tenía frío. Me acerqué a verme en el espejo y quedé sorprendida. Aquel reflejo era yo, y a la vez no lo era. Era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, una belleza inocente por momentos, pero se veía la arrogancia de la boca, un pétalo rosado en la blanca palidez de mi tez.___

_Mis ojos también habían cambiado. No podía decir en realidad de qué color eran ahora, pero me gustaron. En ellos podía ver un submundo intrigante y atrapador, que deleitaría a mis víctimas en los años que siguieron.___

_Me sentía fuerte, un sentimiento que no estaba acostumbrada a tener. Tenía una libertad de mis movimientos que los mejores actores y acróbatas hubieran envidiado. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecía así de pie, examinando cada parte de mi cuerpo.___

_Sentí entonces una mano fría pero de una suavidad increíble rozar la desnudez de mis hombros. Y no necesitó decir quién era, porque en ese toque había dicho mucho más que con palabras, un conocimiento interno que aún hoy me asombra cada vez que pasa. Me di vuelta despacio para observar a aquel hombre que había entrado en la estancia sin hacer sonido alguno, a mi creador.___

_Ante mis nuevos ojos, era un ser mucho más maravilloso. Su inocente expresión, sus ojos cálidos y su suave cabello negro rodeando aquel rostro de ángel. Supe que lo amaba, un amor que me llenaba por dentro. Era una conexión padre-hija, de amantes, de amigos, mucho más íntima de lo que había experimentado alguna vez en mi forma humana.___

_Alcé mis manos para tocar su rostro y él cerró sus ojos ante mi toque. Su piel sedosa era increíble y millones de imágenes llenaron mi mente. Fruncí el ceño tratando de comprender. Supe del peso de su soledad de 300 años, vagando por el mundo en busca de respuestas, en busca de una compañera con quien compartir la vastedad de la inmortalidad. Fue entonces cuando comprendí el nuevo ser que era yo.___

_No era humana, pero no estaba muerta. Respiraba, pero no compartía el aire como lo hacían las miles de personas que dormían en aquel país. Y tenía necesidades de un alimento distinto al del resto. Quería la vida misma que corría libre por los cuerpos del resto, que me llamaba. Quería la sangre, roja, caliente y pulsante.___

_Por primera vez sentí la sed. Años después me puse a leer qué era lo que creían los humanos (y los pocos vampiros que escribieron algo) era la sed. Pero ninguno de ellos lo pudo describir con precisión. Aún hoy me cuesta describir qué es lo que se siente. Es mucho más poderoso que el hambre, mucho más doloroso, pero es una sensación llevadera a la vez. Me estoy enredando con mis propias palabras....___

_En silencio, me llevó por las escaleras de aquel lugar, percatándose de mi sed. Salimos por la puerta principal, al campo abierto. Dejé que me llevara de la mano, mientras mis ojos se perdían con lo que veían. Los árboles de todas formas y colores, las estrellas refulgentes del cielo oscuro y los pequeños animales que escapan de nosotros, sintiendo la amenaza. Hasta que sentí la presencia de un mortal. Nos detuvimos a unos pocos metros de él. Podía sentir el latir de su corazón, fuerte y vital, el calor de su cuerpo, y podía escuchar la voz de su mente, tarareando una antigua canción. Me dejé guiar, sola, hacia él. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Me vio llegar de entre los árboles y se sorprendió. Comprendía que creía ver a la misma Virgen, y estaba embelesado con mí ser. No sintió miedo mientras acortaba la distancia y lo abrazaba, mirando sus ojos, dejando que se perdiera en los míos.___

_Y entonces, coloqué mi boca en su garganta y él creyó por un momento que lo besaba. Cuando la sangre me tocó el paladar, dejé salir un gemido de placer. Aquello era el éxtasis en todas sus versiones. Mi desconocido, mi presa, comenzó a luchar, pero no podía zafarse de mi abrazo mortal. Bebí de su vida hasta que mi razón me dijo que debía soltarlo y él cayó inerte en el suelo. Sus ojos me vieron antes de volverse vidriosos. La imagen del ángel de la muerte perfecta mientras su alma dejaba su cuerpo._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Después de esa primera noche, me volví lo que en jerga vampírica se llama vagabunda. Dejé mi hogar, cerrando la puerta y entregando a llave a mi abogado (si, los vampiros solemos tener abogados) y partí tras ese joven que alimentaba mis sueños.

Lo seguía de ciudad en ciudad, pero siempre manteniendo una distancia. No me atrevía a hablarle, no aún. Me mezclaba entre el público, nunca más allá de la mitad de la gente, aunque mi vista era perfecta desde todas las distancias del lugar donde tocaban. No quería acercarme porque no quería que él me viera a mí aún. Me contentaba con mirarlo moverse sobre el escenario, llenándose del placer de cantar frente a sus fans.

De noche iba a su habitación después de haber saciado mi sed de camino hacia allá. Me deleitaba admirando su cara de ángel caído en la Tierra y me dejaba llevar por los sueños extravagantes que él tenía. Varias veces soñaba con su hermano gemelo, pero éste no significaba nada para mí, porque no tenía ni el más mínimo de atracción que mi precioso Bill. Me recostaba a su lado y pasaba las horas así, hasta que volvía justo antes del amanecer al lugar donde reposaba.

Y cuando me acostaba, ponía un cd de ellos para seguir deleitándome en su voz, sintiendo que solo me hablaba a mi. Por primera vez en más de 500 años, soñaba. Eran sueños de color y pasión, de lugares que su voz me llevaba. Y así, de a poco, terminé obsesionándome con él.

Pasado los tres meses, sentí que ya no podría más si no tocaba aunque fuera una vez su piel. Necesitaba saber de manera tangible que él era real, necesitaba sentir su calor mortal. Ya no me saciaba con solo verlo. Lo quería... ¡Y lo quería todo!

Me acosté de nuevo a su lado, decidida a hacerlo. Ya no importaba nada más. El egoísmo propio de los de los de mi raza resurgía con fuerza y reclamaba la vida y alma del mortal que dormía plácidamente en aquella cama con un fuego que hacia rato no sentía. Ese chico me enamoró.

Estiré mi mano con cuidado para no despertarlo. Y acaricié su suave mejilla. ¡Dios, qué placer! Era mejor de lo que creía. He probado cientos de pieles, los momentos de éxtasis de la sangre y del éxtasis carnal, pero ninguno, repito, ninguno de ellos, hicieron que i piel picara ante un mero roce. ¿Qué tenía aquel joven para que mi corazón de inmortal latiera a esa velocidad? Anhelaba su compañía, escuchar su voz en cada segundo y que sus ojos solo me miraran a mi...

Todavía acariciándolo, él se revolvió en sueños y suspiró. Lo que oí hizo que quitara mi mano de su rostro como si de fuego se tratara. Me levanté de la cama de un salto sin hacer ruido y me alejé hasta la pared, sin poder quitar mis ojos desorbitados de su cuerpo.

Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que irme. Miedo. Miedo era todo lo que sentía mientras corría velozmente hasta mi refugio y recogía mis pocas pertenencias. No lograba entender cómo había sucedido eso, ¡no había explicación alguna! De los inmortales lo entendía, había algunos como yo que los años de caminar por el mundo habían aumentado sus poderes. ¡Pero en un humano era algo que no había escuchando nunca!

Era a mi a la que muchos novatos se acercaban a preguntar y plantear sus ignorancias sobre el mundo donde vivían, y yo tenía las respuestas a muchas incógnitas. Pero ahora me encontraba frente a algo para lo que no tenía respuesta, algo que no había visto ni oído jamás. Me sentía empequeñecer.

Debía irme y olvidar todo el asunto. Debía olvidarme de él. Me iría lejos, a algún lugar donde no fuera conocido. En Europa no podía quedarme, su voz estaba en todos lados. Tenía que ir a América. Que fuera el mar vasto lo que me separara de su rostro y voz de querubín.

Mientras tomaba el primer vuelvo a Nueva York esa misma noche, la idea seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza. ¡Qué un humano pudiera extraer algún tipo de conocimiento de la mente de un inmortal!

Y fue lo prohibido para ellos lo que extrajo. Aquello que nos empeñamos en esconderles, lo único que nos negamos a decirnos muchas veces entre nosotros mismos. Fue mi nombre lo que susurró esa noche.

-Marianne.


	5. Chapter 5

_5-__  
__Después de una semana de vivir en aquel refugio con mi creador, Marcus, tuve anhelos de mi hogar. Quería volver a ver a mis padres, a las pocas amigas que creía tener, incluso ver al rechoncho rey.___

_Ese fue el motivo de la primera discusión que tuvimos. Él quería que olvidara todo eso, pero para mi era imposible. Eran todo cuanto había conocido y no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo así nomás. Era egoísta y lo quería todo: mi antigua vid ay la nueva, unidas de una manera que no podrían juntarse nunca, pero era demasiado joven, y nunca había recibido un no por respuesta. Mis caprichos terminaron ganando y Marcus accedió a llevarme a Londres.___

_Llegados de noche, recién pasada las doce y nos dirigimos directamente al antiguo caserón donde yo vivía con padres. Miré por las ventanas, deseando haber llegado antes, pensando que ellos estarían dormidos. Sin embargo, los encontré a ambos despiertos en su habitación. Mi madre, sentada en su tocador, con la mirada perdida en el reflejo del espejo, y mi padre dando vueltas por la habitación. Y escuché sus pensamientos, como si me hablaran en voz alta.___

_"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde estas, Marianne? ¿Por que te fuiste y me dejaste sola con tu padre? No te hemos encontrado en ninguno lado, solo queda pensar que has huido con ese marqués, pero no estás en su casa. ¿Dónde estás y que razón te ha impulsado a irte?" "Maldita mocosa, huir de esa manera. ¡Desagradecida! Si fuera cierta, creería que no es mi hija, sino una simple bastarda. ¡Los planes que tenía para ella! ¡Pudimos llegar tan altos! El rey quiere el divorcio y yo he perdido mi pieza principal. ¡Pudimos llegar a estar emparentados con la realeza!"___

_Deje de verlos y me alejé, pensando en lo que había oído. La única que me importaba ahora era mi madre, que sufría por mi ausencia. Mi padre me sorprendió, y gracias a ello, dejé de dar por sentado que todo el mundo me quería. Para mí, con mi vida tan llena de privilegios, fue una fuerte verdad. Eso fue una herida que no logré sanar hasta muchos años después, que me perseguiría a donde fuera, sumiéndome casi en la desesperación.___

_Armé mentalmente un plan en mi mente mientras me alejaba de mi casa a cazar con Marcus, ocultándoselo a él como había aprendido hacia poco.___

_La noche siguiente fui sola, antes de lo esperado, y me acerqué a la ventana. Nuevamente, mi madre estaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Entré sin hacer ruido alguno en la habitación. Me acerqué a ella por detrás.___

_-Madre.___

_Ella se dio vuelta rápidamente, buscándome con la mirada. Salí de la oscuridad hasta la parte iluminada pobremente por la luz de la vela. Vi cómo su rostro se llenaba de emoción al verme.___

_La aprecié, como queriendo grabar su recuerdo en mi mente. Sus pómulos prominentes, su delgadez, sus tristes ojos y su cabello castaño cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Ahora, por primera vez, podía ver cuán hermosa era y cuándo la amaba. Desee entonces tenerla a mi lado para siempre. No quería alejarme de ella. Eso era lo que me había impulsado a aparecer frente a ella esa noche, cuando sabía que no debía.___

_Ella se acercó más a mí, con ojos llorosos, y sus brazos extendidos para abrazarme. Llegó casi a mí, y colocó su mano en mi mejilla. Su calor me llenó, quería estrecharla fuertemente. Pero entonces, ella quitó su mano como si la hubiera golpeado y miró mis ojos, con los suyos llenos de pavor.___

_-¿Madre?- le repetí, sin entender el porqué de su repentino miedo hacia mi- Madre, soy yo.___

_Me acerqué un paso más, pero ella retrocedió.___

_-Aléjate, demonio- la miré asombrada- ¿Cómo osas venir hasta mí pretendiendo ser mi hija? Tratando de engañarme, pero ¡no lo lograrás!___

_Tardé segundos en responder.___

_-Madre, estás diciendo tonterías. Soy yo, soy Marianne.___

_Ella pareció comprender algo, pero eso solo hizo que se asustara más.___

_-No eres ella. Te ves como ella y hablas como ella, pero eso es solo el cuerpo.... ¡de su alma no queda nada! ¡Mi pobre hija, devorada por un demonio! ¡Vete! ¡Vete y nunca regreses! ¡Vuelve con los tuyos y arde en el infierno!___

_Y así, mi madre cayó desmayada. Se escuchaban pasos en la escalera, la habían oído gritar. Sin comprender, salté por la ventana y volví a Marcus. Él me estaba esperando y sintió mi estado de incomprensión. Me abrazó fuertemente.___

_-Mi amada, esto es por lo que no quería que te vieran. Para nosotros, los que no podemos morir y tomamos la vida pura del resto para alimentarnos, somos demonios ante sus ojos. No hay lugar para nosotros entre ellos, no de esa forma.___

_Le rogué entonces irnos de Londres, irnos de Inglaterra. Mientras nos íbamos en el barco, pensaba en lo que me había dicho mi madre y sufrí otro cambio. Parte de mi inocencia se quebró y me convertí en el demonio que todos creían que era_


End file.
